


Hiding Surprise

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Slightly Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: A piece based off a request, reader decided to surprise Dante by hiding under his desk.





	Hiding Surprise

You knew he was busy. You didn’t like to interfere with his work, considering he barely got assignments as it was; but you still desperately wanted his attention. You’d stare longingly out the window, waiting for him to get home, only for him to instantly flop on the bed and fall into a deep snoring sleep as soon as he was there.

No, today you were going to get his attention, and you were going to keep it.

He had called you, letting you know he would be home in a few minutes, that he was looking forward to seeing you. There was a lace in his words, but you still had your doubts. So, instead of waiting for him at his desk as you usually would do, you decided to hide underneath it, in hopes of catching him off guard when he decided to take a seat.

Thankfully you didn’t have to wait long, as the large front doors to the building opened to signal his arrival; but you stayed perfectly still when a few other voices hit your ears besides his.

Trish, Lady, and Morrison. Great.

You huffed in disappointment, sulking in the corner under his desk, until you saw his boots as he sat down in his chair, letting his legs cross at the ankles. He scooted his chair in, making you squeeze into the corner; but you grinned to yourself as an idea washed over you.

How long could he hold out, with his fellow demon hunters and Morrison there to watch him?

You could hear them discussing what seemed like another mission, as you inched forward, and pressed your hand to his thigh. He immediately tensed, one gloved hand reaching out to grab at your hand; but as his fingers ran along yours, he pulled his hand away, and his muscle relaxed almost instantly.

You smiled at the fact he could register it being you from a mere touch, and nudged his knee so he could unlock his ankles for you. You nestled yourself between his legs, running your hands along his thighs, making his muscles flex under the fabric of his jeans. You could already see the effects causing a tent to his jean front, and you ran your hands up to tease him further.

He slouched in his chair a bit more, allowing you more access, letting himself come off as if he wasn’t all that interested in the topic they were discussing. Typical Dante.

As quietly as you could, you unzipped his jeans; though it sure wasn’t as successful as you had hoped. He covered up the sound with a clearing of his throat, making you stifle a giggle. For a moment you realized he wasn’t wearing boxers as he usually did, and figured you would question him about it later, turning your full attention to his now completely hardened cock.

You gave it a few slow strokes, giving his balls a squeeze as you did so, and he cleared his throat again to cover up a groan that threatened to escape. He shifted his position once more, sitting up in his chair and closer to the edge, allowing the angle to be closer to you. You leaned forward and drew circles around his tip with your tongue, making his legs twitch at the sensation.

You took his tip in your mouth, grazing it slightly with your teeth, and he hissed, covering it with a low whistle; whatever Morrison had said, the whistle seemed to be a satisfying reaction. In the back of your head, despite caring about them as your beloved friends, you wished they would just leave so you could get what you really wanted from your man; but for now, you were satisfied being able to just taste his cock.

You took his shaft in as far as you could, and this made him buck his hips in reaction. You squeezed his thighs as you bobbed your head along him, letting his tip hit the back of your throat. You felt rather achieved at the throatiness in his voice as he spoke to his companions, clearly flustered at what was going on underneath his desk. When Lady asked if he was feeling alright, you felt your confidence boost tenfold.

“Yeah, I’m fi-ne,” he grumbled, stuttering slightly when you tightened your teeth on his shaft. “Just tired as hell.”

“Well, rest up,” Morrison retorted, tossing the envelopes on his desk. “Every starts up tomorrow morning, so you better be ready.”

“Yeah, yeah got it,” Dante emphasized with a dismissive wave, wishing so badly to bury his hand in your hair and ran his cock down your throat.

You could feel him swelling and twitching, and you hummed softly, making him buck against your mouth once again.

“Better find (Y/N) and have her take care of you or something,” Trish mentioned, motioning towards his sweat-dampened forehead. “Look like you have a fever or something.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t come down to greet us,” Lady added, as both ladies turned to walk towards the door behind Morrison.

“Catch ya tomorrow, Dante!”

You blessed your stars that they were finally leaving, speeding up your tempo around his cock as your fingers massaged his balls. You could feel he was incredibly close, with how hard he had become inside your mouth.

Once the door closed, however, he whipped his chair back, pulling clear from you, and you felt yourself be pulled from the floor only to be pressed down on your stomach against the top of his desk.

“So naughty, (Y/N). Distracting me while I have business to attend to.”

You were rid of your bottoms before you could realize, and a loud gasp left you as he filled you suddenly and without warning. His tempo was harsh and bruising, making you lose your air entirely as your eyes rolled back into your skull. The coil that was wound so deeply in your gut sprang loose almost instantly, as you became a whining mess on his desk, chanting his name as if it was a mantra.

Your name tumbled from his lips as well as he filled you with his seed, pumping into you over and over without much relent til he had you practically sobbing for him. He collapsed against your back, both of you panting at your own pace, as he planted open mouth kisses to the nape of your neck.

“Wouldn’t mind coming home to that more often,” he admitted, nuzzling into your hair.

You rolled your eyes slightly, huffing. “Yeah, well…I’d like more of your attention to begin with.”

You felt his chuckle against your back, and against your will, shivered.

“Well let me lavish you with it now. I have a lot of time to make up for.”


End file.
